


"In Case of a Biological Emergency, Please Contact ________"

by sphinx81



Series: Always With the Damn Sex Pollen [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anyone who's that huge of an awesome dork about Halloween has some pretty huge redeeming value, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Het, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader can be any color and/or ethnicity, Reader-Insert, Reyes wasn't such a huge Edgelord before the fall, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, consensual manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx81/pseuds/sphinx81
Summary: When a Blackwatch mission results in Gabriel Reyes getting hit with rather large dose of sexual stimulants, it looks like you’re the one in charge of delivering the cure. Then again, it was inevitable considering you both mindlessly signed each other’s names to medical clearance form OW-7069. Perhaps you both should have read the fine print. Or looked up the protocol for sorting out what exactly a “Biological Emergency” entailed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're _that_ impatient, smut starts in the second chapter.

“We got bad intel on the extent of the security,” Commander Reyes calmly informed you on the other side of your earpiece, “So you need crack this remotely,” he ordered.

Sitting at your desk within Blackwatch’s mission control operations room, you narrowed your eyes at the image of the safe he’d beamed back to your holoscreen. The vault was huge and built of brushed steel. Nearly floor to ceiling and approximately six feet across. It of course contained the standard rotating metal bars to open it. But along its front was also a trio of orange and yellow holographic screens with floating numbers and letters swirling around within them.

“Shit!" you cursed, immediately bringing up its blueprints in 3D. You swiftly manipulated the holographic image with your hands. Color-coding its layers as you thumbed through them allowed you to enlarge the necessary interior components while swiping away any excess parts. “It’ll require biometrics," you declared. "Seems your Talon target isn’t messing around. They certainly don’t like people getting handsy with their stuff.”

“So that’s a no, then?” Reyes snorted, “C’mon hacker, you and I both know you need to have a better answer than  _that.”_

You rolled your eyes even as you slid across the floor in your wheeled desk chair and started clacking away on the keys of your computer. “Firstly,” you insisted, “I was a thief in my former life before you people caught up with me. Specifically, a safecracker. Not a hacker.”

“That information is in no way relevant to what is in front of me,” Reyes retorted, “Do  _better_.”

“Secondly,” you pushed on, “I said it’d require biometrics. Not that I couldn’t get it open.”

“Time is ticking.”

“Patience is a virtue,” you muttered under your breath, fingers flying over your keys.  _“Sir,”_  you swiftly added at his annoyed grunt on the other end.

“Not when my support team is engaged in a firefight outside of this warehouse.” As if on cue, the sounds of, “It’s  _high noon!”_ floated across the line. Quickly followed by a quick succession of shots, you had a pretty good idea of what’d just occurred. “I highly prefer they all return to base in one piece,” Reyes emphasized, “Hence, time is again,  _ticking.”_

“Copy that, Commander,” you firmly acknowledged.

The thrill of adrenaline rushed through your veins as you started maneuvering through the online security system controlling the safe. A couple of algorithms had to be reprogramed, but you managed it. You then accessed Reyes’ medical records through the Blackwatch secure server. With that done, it was easy to upload his biometrics and erase the target’s original information within the vault's software. As you set his records to completely delete themselves from the safe’s server once he used them, the Commander’s digital footprint would be untraceable. So he was now able to access the vault with his own fingerprints, eye scan, height, weight and standard body temperature parameters.

“Color me astounded that you managed it,” he flatly announced as the hiss of the safe opening could be heard in the background.

You held in a chuckle at his usual sarcasm. “You’re welcome, Commander. So,” you casually asked, “What exactly is in the vault?”

“That information is significantly above your paygrade.” You could swear you heard the smirk in his voice. No matter that he was seven time zones away.

“How informative,” you sniffed.

“Of course," Reyes drawled. “Over and out.”

The recognizable chirp ending the call echoed in your ear. Unable to contain yourself, you fist-pumped in celebration. However, you swiftly realized doing such wasn’t exactly the paragon of professionalism. Sliding down in your chair, you took a surreptitious glance around the dimly lit operations room. Thankfully, no else saw your antics. Or they at least pretended not to. Everyone else appeared focused on chatting with their respective field agents on the comms. Or clacking away at their holographic tablets. A few stood in front of the large, multi-colored projection screen at the front of the room to visually track the blinking locations of the infiltration team.

Now, all you had to do was wait until the team returned.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

“The fuck you mean Commander Reyes has been infected with high grade sexual stimulants?!”

You admittedly hated how shrill your voice sounded.

“Language, agent,” Commander Morrison let out a heavy sigh. He currently stood behind your seat in front of Dr. Ziegler’s desk down in the medical wing. His arms crossed and leaning against the doorway of her office, you didn’t have to see him to imagine his worried expression.

You closed your eyes and ran a hand over your face. “Sorry, Commander,” you apologized, “I’m just, I don’t know…stunned that something like this could happen?”

Normally, you’d be on the roof of Watchpoint Gibraltar with the rest of the desk agents to meet the returning team at the helipads. Not that Commander Reyes ever insisted on it. But you quickly realized after you were pulled into Blackwatch that it’d become an unspoken tradition. Of course, medical would be alert and present out of necessity. But various desk agents involved with the assignment always waited for the field agents. No matter that it was currently well after midnight. The welcome helped keep up morale.

Instead, roughly five minutes before they were scheduled to return, Dr. Ziegler sent you an urgent text to immediately report to her office. You rarely saw Angela, save for the usual checkups. You also knew from Mission Control that there were only a few injuries sustained. Some cuts, bruises and a couple of sprains at the most. So what on earth could be so urgent?

Fucking sex stimulants, that’s what.

Angela calmly relayed how the target of the mission held a specific, synthesized, biological weapon inside the vault. Unfortunately, one of the test tubes cracked before Reyes to could get into his decontamination suit. On the other hand, it wasn’t immediately lethal. But if he didn’t have the stimulant flushed from his bloodstream? Well, his antibodies would go into overdrive and burn him up from the inside from the resulting fever.

Commander Morrison now starting to pace back and forth behind you only added to the tension. While you didn’t see him much, he always appeared professional and warm. That certainly wasn’t the case now.

“Holy shi...damn!” you strangled, “I still don’t understand why aren’t you with him right now to get it out of him?”

Morrison suddenly came to a halt. Spinning around your chair, you watched him exchange various looks with the doctor. They appeared to be having some sort of silent, telepathic conversation between them.

Angela cleared her throat before waving up an image to project from her holoscreen. You immediately recognized it as some sort of medical form. Along with both your and Reyes’ signatures at the bottom of it. “You probably don’t remember this,” she quietly began in her lilting accent, “But when you joined Blackwatch, there were numerous medical forms you signed off on in your human resources packet, yes?”

“Sure,” you shrugged. “What of it? You need me to donate my blood or something? Some cells? No problem,” you held out your arm and rolled up the sleeve to your inner elbow, “Whatever Reyes needs.”

“I wish it were that damn simple,” Commander Morrison muttered behind you.

_“Jack-”_

“What, Angela?” he balked, “You and I both know this ain’t gonna be a cakewalk, that’s for damn sure _._ Just tell her already.” You frowned at his gruff tone. His eyes were shadowed, his expression perplexing distraught.

It suddenly dawned on you. Your stomach dropped as you squeaked, “Reyes isn’t…about to die  _right now,_ is he?!”

“No!” the two both insisted. Angela reached out and squeezed your hands in reassurance, “Not quite.”

“But if he doesn’t get the cure, he'll be dead in roughly two hours or so,” Morrison iterated. “Still," he frantically waved a hand in your direction while addressing the doctor, "There's no way I'm forcing her to-”

You were starting to get pretty damn tired of them speaking in riddles. Mouth curling with irritation, you interrupted him, “Force me to do  _what,_  exactly?”

Dr. Ziegler looked away and closed her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose. Looking back up after a while, she let out a ragged exhale. “As is the standard protocol, both you and Gabe signed off on form OW-7069,” she said at the same time she swiped at the hologram projection to make it bigger.

Its header read,  _“In Case of a Biological Emergency, Please Contact ________.”_ Written along the blank line was Reyes’ full name in your handwriting. She swiped up another matching form. Except this one bore your name in his handwriting in the blank space of the header. Both your signatures were also at the bottom, the same as on your form. As you had no significant other and Reyes was your commanding officer responsible for your well-being, he allowed you to fill in his name. You in turn allowed him to have your name on his form.

“His current condition is very much a Biological Emergency. The sort that requires him to…to, well,” she trailed off.

“Doctor?” you asked at her silence and look into the middle distance. “Angela?” you emphasized, pulling your hands from hers.

“He needs to release the toxins from his system with your,” she paused,  _“Help.”_

Morrison’s exasperated sigh echoed in the air. “If you don’t tell her,” he exhaled, “I will-”

“Sexually,” she plainly declared, cutting him off, “He needs sexual release to extract it from himself. Luckily, he’s beyond the point where it’s contagious. So doing so repeatedly with another person will go significantly faster than if he attempts it on his own-”

“Which he’s probably already started, judgin' by the how damn squirrely he looked when we last checked in on him,” Morrison snapped. Any other situation and you would’ve found his observation hilariously filthy. But Angela wasn’t having it, sending him a sharp look that would likely set a normal person on fire through her sheer will.

“You both signed your names to each other’s OW-7069s,” she continued, “So we assume that you’re the person who would do it.”

“We’re  _asking_  you to do it,” the Commander quickly emphasized, “Not forcing. Nothin' like that.”

Well, god-damn Christ on a motherfucking cracker.

You don’t know how long your shocked silence lasted. When you finally found your tongue, you managed to speak again. “You’re saying that if I don’t uh,  _do_ him,” you swallowed, “He’ll literally die?”

Morrison’s flushed face avoiding your gaze combined with how hard he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue fatigue pants was a dead giveaway. How the doctor repeatedly ran a hand through her blonde locks also pretty much indicated that yeah, that’s exactly what would happen.

You let out a low, mirthless chuckle. “So basically, fuck or die?”

“C’mon now,” Morrison groaned, slapping a hand to his furrowed forehead, “No need to  _say_ it like that-!”

“Am I...am I lying though?” you nervously countered.

“It just sounds so-”

“Dirty and decidedly fucked up?” you arched a brow.

“Jesus Christ,  _language_ ,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

“Sure fucking thing,” you retorted. However, Morrison’s scowl quickly shut you up. Damn, he seriously had the “Dad throwing a guilt trip” thing locked down, considering you felt thoroughly chastised. “Sorry,” you swallowed.

He nodded his head in understanding. “It’s not like you poisoned him. So nothin’ to be sorry about on your end.”

Closing your eyes and collapsing further down into the plush leather chair in front of Dr. Ziegler's desk gave you little relief. Despite the feel of Jack’s warm hand dropping to your shoulder.

His voice filled your ears, your eyes still shut. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I signed his OW-7069 release,” you babbled out, “Plus, Commander Reyes would be pretty disappointed if I went back on my word. Especially considering he also signed off as my choice should the same thing happen to me.” You startled yourself at your open admission. After all, joining Blackwatch didn’t exactly happen on the friendliest of terms.

“I…we,” Jack emphasized, nodded to Angela, “Wouldn’t hold you to it. Honestly,” he raggedly sighed, “Who would've thought anything like this would happen? All the damn forms we have our agents sign is to cover potential but sorta insane liabilities.”

You threw your head back to stare at the ceiling. The rustle of Angela standing up and moving from behind her desk soon met you. “We could always find someone else to do it,” she softly said on your other side, “It would be less uncomfortable for everyone involved.”

Despite the gnawing in the pit of your stomach, you shook your head in disagreement. “You said he only has a couple of hours left, so we don’t have time to run extensive enough background checks on some random person. Not to mention, large parts of Watchpoint contain highly classified information. Do we really want a stranger wandering around?” you gripped the armrests of your chair. “I don’t care how many non-disclosure forms you have them sign; there’s a rather huge potential of the story getting out that Overwatch hired an escort to ‘take care of,’” you held up your fingers in air quotes, “One of their highest ranked commanders.”

“It won’t get out,” Jack insisted, “I’ll make damn sure of that. If only for the sake of Gabe not getting publicly embarrassed.”

His concern for his friend was touching. Still though, “And how exactly did I come to work for you guys, Commander? NDAs have to be archived and uploaded into servers.  _Anything_ can be hacked. And when it’s inevitably broken into, the scandal could compromise a lot.”

Jack exchanged looks between Angela and you. “I’d take complete responsibility. You both know that.”

You couldn’t hold back a grin at the commander’s adamancy. Ever the idealist, his usual outlook served its purpose most of the time. But you’d learned long ago to trust your gut. “Unfortunately, people talk,” you slowly said.

“Yeah, and we’d be raked over the coals in the press,” Jack swallowed. “Gabriel’s name, ruined. It may even force him to resign.”

Angela thoughtfully stroked her chin. “All due to him just doing his job in protecting the rest of us.”

“Not to mention his pride,” Jack knowingly added.

You worried your lower lip with your teeth. Checking the clock in Angela’s desk, you noticed that it’d been roughly a half-hour since she'd called you down to her office. Time was slipping away. The longer you all spent discussing the situation, the worst his outcome.

You couldn’t live with yourself if you contributed to the Commander’s death.

Standing and flexing your fingers for a bit, you took a deep breath.

“I’ll do it.”

You could see both of them about to argue against it again, but you adamantly shook your head to the contrary. “I made a promise when I signed my OW-7069. To break it would set back the trust Blackwatch has in me since it took me in. I won’t say a word of it to anyone besides the people in this room. And,” you pointed at the clock on the wall, “We’re running out of time before he becomes critical.”

After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Angela reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a small hypodermic needle. “I’ll need to take a quick blood sample from you.” You nodded in agreement before she quickly did so in your inner elbow. A quick scan over the area with one of her smaller, compact biotic shields healed you back up. Slipping the sample in between two glass films, she popped it into the side of her holoscreen. After a few minutes, she nodded, “You’re clean.”

She then pulled out a small plastic box from another drawer. “You’ll need it,” she slid it across to you. You blushed as you flipped open the lid. It contained two keycards for the decontamination room Reyes was being held in. Along with lube, a pretty hefty number of condoms, some things to clean up with and a bright yellow button to pop up a biotic field.  “As far as the condoms?” she plainly said. Jack’s embarrassed groan behind you would have been humorous in any other situation. “You’re both clean. Those are just in case the…repeated friction becomes too much. The biotic field will heal you, as you know.”

You squinted at her in confusion. “Why exactly would I require so much, uh, healing?”

“His levels of testosterone are spiking,” she measuredly said.

“He’s not going to get…aggressive, is he?” you gaped at her.

“He wasn’t particularly so when I examined him.” Both your and Morrison's mutual sighs of relief were equally loud. “Perhaps more…annoyed? Short-tempered?”

“Gabe’s usually like that post-mission,” the Commander shrugged, "He always needs a little time to blow off some steam afterwards."

“I just want to ensure that you’re taken care of,” Angela insisted to you.

“Well, this is comforting,” you muttered. “I guess I’m off then.” Before the two of them could convince you otherwise, you marched out of the door. It wasn’t like Reyes could go saving himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy to find the correct decontamination room where Reyes was being held. The framed maps on the brightly lit corridors of the medical ward were similar to most found in a normal hospital.  Like the rest of the doors in this area, it was constructed of heavy steel and securely locked with an intercom next to it. The only sound in the hallway were your footsteps and the dull hum of the fans overhead scrubbing the air of any contagions.

Your heartbeat thudded in your ears despite your attempts to steel yourself for what was coming. Clicking the bright, red button of the intercom, the sound of heavy, labored breathing met you.

“Commander Reyes?”

It was silent for a long moment before you heard, “That you, safecracker?” His voice sounded strained. Understandable, considering his situation.

“Yeah,” you slowly replied, “Mind if I come in?”

“Go right on ahead,” he rasped.

You looked up at the surveillance camera in the corner of the ceiling you knew Dr. Ziegler and Commander Morrison watched on the other end. After a small, tight wave at it, you jammed the keycard into the keypad on the door. It hissed open, allowing you to step through. As Angela mentioned, you had only a few seconds before it swung closed behind you.

The sound of the lock bolting into place had a poetic finality to it.

The antechamber was comprised of bronzed, metal walls. The door in front of you bore a wire reinforced, plastic observation window. The scrubbing fans above were significantly louder than out in the hallway. In the corner stood a rack with a full containment suit and oxygen tank. You wouldn’t need it in this instance. But it was yet another stark reminder of where exactly you were.

A swipe of the second keycard in the second door allowed you access into Reyes’ actual room. Like the first door, the second one rapidly closed behind you.

This room was more reminiscent of a hotel versus a hospital. Mostly on account of its vaulted ceilings, painted, light grey walls and glossy, white and black checkered tiled floor. Dimly lit from the recessed lights overhead, you made out Gabriel’s hunched form sitting on a gurney in the middle of the room. It was more akin to a large bed since the mattress was thick and made up with a heavy comforter and a couple of pillows. Its sidebars were also swung down versus locked in place as handrails.

His back to you, the sounds of his measured breathing proved much louder within the confines of the room. In fact, it sped up before he huffed out, “About time you made it.” That it sounded deeper than his usual brusque intonations made you shiver. Not quite in fear, but…something else. “Took you long enough.”

“Well,” you wandered a few cautious steps towards him. You stopped as the sound of your movement caused him to visibly stiffen. Inhaling to calm your nerves, you hoped you sounded casual as you continued, “Your diagnosis was a hell of lot to take in. They didn’t know if I’d be willing to, uh, help you out.”

He grunted, “You signed my OW-7069 medical release form.”

“Sure,” you arched a brow, “But how did you know I’d show up for such a fucking weird situation?”

The bed creaked as he spun around to finally face you. You swallowed down a sharp intake of breath at his disheveled appearance. For you’d never seen the commander in such a state. His relentless discipline simply wouldn’t allow it. Face sweaty, he was visibly flushed. The front of his marled grey t-shirt was nearly soaked through with it where it stretched over his chest. He’d taken off his black beanie to reveal his dark brown mop of hair. It was in deep contrast to how he kept the sides of his head cropped low to his old military relegations.

It was impossible to miss the way his hungry gaze drank you in. You were still fully dressed in your standard, grey, Blackwatch Henley, black cargo pants and combat boots. But his intense, lustful focus made you feel utterly naked. How his tongue slightly licked at the corner of his mouth before he bit down on his lower lip only emphasized it.

You slowly set your box of supplies on the metal desk next to the door. Crossing your arms tightly across your chest as he soundlessly moved to his bare feet didn’t settle you either. His silent agility shouldn’t have astonished you. Still, witnessing it so up close and personal sent you reeling. Especially from someone with all that coiled strength poured into sculpted muscle. Strength that'd been tweaked and enhanced _far_ beyond normal capabilities by the SEP. You didn’t exactly feel acute fear at his action. It was just, well, you weren’t quite sure of how the drugs were affecting his usually steely impulse control. Particularly considering his graceful, predatory steps towards you.

He rolled his broad shoulders, eyes raking over you again before shrugging. Despite how his chest heaved with his increasingly labored breathing, he flippantly replied, “I trust you to keep your promises.”

“Despite being a criminal?”

“Except you’re on Blackwatch’s payroll now,” he flashed you a strained, if crooked grin, "Because we trust you. So it's about damn time you learn to trust yourself."

"How reassuring,” you slowly replied, propping your foot up against the wall.

“The fact that you’re here,” Gabriel drawled, “Tells me everything I need to know about depending on you.” You were about to snap back at him, but were thoroughly unprepared for his reassurance. Opening and closing your mouth a couple of times, you were silent for a bit.

Deciding to switch the subject to something less serious, you waved at him, “You must be feeling like hell,” you nervously licked your lips. His eyes narrowed, tracking the motion as you continued, “Considering you’ve been in here for a while-?”

You forgot your question as he crossed the room far too fast for you to process. Within the blink of an eye, he manhandled you up against the wall. You only had enough time to hiss out a lone, _“Fuck!”_ before one of his hands buried itself in your hair as his other arm snaked around your waist. His fingers dug into the small of your back at the same time his mouth hungrily captured yours.

He wasn't gentle. Teeth eagerly nipping at your lips, his chest pressed against your breasts. His hips desperately canted into yours as his erection slanted hard against you hip. And apparently in solid proportion to the rest of his large frame. It was impossible to hold back your surprised snort at the intense contact. Opening you up to him, his tongue swept into your mouth in rather thorough exploration. His sweaty skin highly flushed and beyond normally feverish, heat poured off of him. He was positively burning _up_. 

While he finally withdrew, he touched his forehead to yours. “Shit,” he roughly panted, frowning at your stunned gasp and your reflexive, attempted knee at his groin, “Should have warned you.”

You pulled up short, not connecting the hit to him. “You, um, move _really quickly,”_ you admitted, a hand coming to rest on his forearm. “I just…I wasn’t as prepared as I thought I’d be.”

“I need to,” he grit his teeth, hunching as another flare of what you assumed was desire coursed through him. He briefly closed his eyes before opening them to catch your gaze. Pupils blown wide, his amber eyes were nearly black. His hand in your hair dropped to cup the back of your head to prevent its collision with the hard surface of the wall. Yet his arm around you squeezed more tightly. It caused his fingers to dig into your ribs hard enough for you to wince. At that, he hissed, “I need to be more…careful with you.” Loosening his grasp, he gulped, “You’re not like me…enhanced...or… _infected.”_

“It’s not your fault,” you reassured him, even as his thigh worked its way between your knees. He was pressed so close that your toes barely skimmed the floor.

“Doesn't mean,” he sniffed, “I couldn't have been more…responsible.”

“Wait...what?”

“During the mission,” he emphatically nodded before tugging your head back to bury his nose into your neck. You breath caught in your lungs at his hot, wet, open-mouth kisses down the column of your throat. The insistent nips he left in their wake caused a flare of heat to lick along your skin. The moan finally escaping your lips urging him on, his hand at your waist shoved up under your Henley as you gripped the hem of his t-shirt for balance.

“Commander Reyes?”

It came out as a pleased half-huff since rough pads of fingertips now drew random but steadily faster patterns up your stomach. All while his lips moved to the underside of your jaw. He bit a mark at your throbbing pulsepoint that had you fluttering your eyes closed, your breasts heaving into him. Mouth traveling downwards along your shoulder and brushing your collarbone, the scruff of his goatee left a pleasantly rough tingle.

“Commander?” you drew in a shaky breath.

“I think we’re well past the need for ranks,” he rasped, lifting your knee to drag your thigh up around his hip. The friction of his hard cock rutting against you despite that you were both still clothed forced a small whimper to bubble up from you. “Gabriel. Or Gabe,” he mouthed against the hollow of your throat. How he licked into a kiss there before nuzzling into your skin had your hips rocking into him.

“Y-yeah, _”_ you breathlessly replied, hands scrambling down his neck. “Gabe it…” you squeezed your eyes shut, savoring what his mouth was doing, “It is, then.”

“Keep that up,” he skimmed his hand under your bra to cup a breast as his other one dipped beneath the waistband of your pants. “Especially when I get you… _begging_ for me. Preferably, repeatedly.”

It was impossible to hold back a flabbergasted laugh at his wanton promise. He rewarded you with swipes of his thumb across your peaked nipple. With a low cry, you ground your center against his muscled thigh. The steady, fiery ache building in you, he pressed hard into you. “Jesus _Christ."_

Emboldened, you slipped your hand under his shirt to wrench it upward. Pressing it to him, you traced upward with a light scratch of your nails. His already fluttering heartbeat quickened under your palm. Testing a theory, you ran your other hand through his soft hair to lightly massage his scalp. He jerked his head into your touch with a groan of pleasure.

“Gabriel?” you pulled back for a moment. The sound of his name made him grunt and yank down the v-neck of your shirt to drag the blunt edge of his teeth against the tops of your breasts.

“It sounds so damn right when you say it. So hungry,” he groaned in between his little nips and licks as he jerked his hips against you, “So _needy.”_ Without warning, he grasped your shirt at the collar with both hands and ripped it clean apart down the middle. At your flinch, he met your stunned expression with a soft brush of his lips to yours. “I’ll replace that one with two more, _dulzura,”_ he shoved its frayed remains down your arms, “I swear it.”

You traced the strong line of his jaw, nuzzling your nose against his. “You’d better not forget that,” you quipped. His deep laugh of reply warmed your skin as he tossed your ruined shirt over his shoulder.

A flex of his fingers unclasped your bra and snatched it from around you seconds before his mouth met you breast. You arched into his wet, hot suckle with a breathy sigh. Teasing your nipple with flicks of his tongue, at the same time his hands grabbed under your thighs. Hauling you upwards deposited you on the desk to your left. You flailed, knocking the box of supplies to the floor as he carelessly kicked the metal chair away. The clatter of it hitting the wall startled you, causing you to whip your head in its direction. 

He immediately started rubbing little circles of comfort along your inner wrists with his thumbs. Even as dropped to his knees in front of you. “Too fast?” he uttered, lips back on your breast.

“Not… _uugh,”_ pleasure zipped through you, “Really. Just...getting used to...all of this."

“Good,” he rumbled against you, yanking off your boots and socks and hurling them across the room, “‘Cause I’m not exactly known for playing fair.”

As though to make his point, he bit down, pulling a pitched cry from you. Not nearly hard enough to break skin. But leaving a pleasurable sting before he soothed his tongue over it. Your hands gripped the edge of the desk on either side of you as he smiled against you before doing it again to your other breast.

His fingertips skating down your sides, his frantic tugs ripped your pants at the seams.  A lift of your hips got them completely off, leaving you in your underwear. Kissing his way down your stomach to just above the lacy edge of your panties, he purred, “Much better.”

“Very much so,” you breathed.

“Usually a hell of a lot more patient,” he inhaled, his nose pressed to your increasingly damp underwear. You couldn't help bucking up into him as he trailed his hands up and down your thighs with a wolfish grin. The contrast of his calloused palms on you made your skin prickle. “Thing is,” he mouthed along the outside of your hip, “I’m betting you taste as fuckin’ good as you look and smell _.”_

Despite the heat of your face, you eagerly parted your knees, gaze half-lidded. “There’s only one way to find out, then.”

His teeth scraping your inner thigh sent a tingle down your spine as he teased, “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a deal, then.”

The unzip of his pants was unmistakable. You looked down to find him starting to stroke his heavy erection with one hand. Pulling back the foreskin with practiced ease, he shivered as his fingers danced over his glistening slit. How he momentarily squeezed his eyes shut and his ragged groan vibrating against your wetness made your breath hitch at the sight.

At your reaction, he yanked your bottom to the edge of the desk with his free arm. You let out a huff of surprise as he easily maneuvered your knees over his shoulders. It caused you to lean back and rest your weight on your forearms. Ripping your underwear away set your sex against the wonderful heat of his mouth. He gave you no warning before his urgent swipes of his tongue at your core had you suddenly keening and burying your hands in his hair for anchor.

"Holy  _shit!"_ the breath seemed snatched from your lungs, "G-gabriel!" 

You couldn’t hold back a jolt of your hips as he then slid first one and then second finger into you. You were thankfully slick and aching for him as he stretched you. Sucking at your clit at the same time, it was impossible to swallow down your loud whimper. A few twists of his fingers and he suddenly hit that sweet spot deep within you. At your garbled words and lurch of your thighs against him, his tongue seemed to work over you even faster. Judging by his rough exhalation and the tremble of his shoulders under your knees, he started fucking himself into hand with more pressure.

"God- _damn_ ," his groans vibrated gainst you, "You taste," he whined into a grunt, " _..._ so... _good."_

“D-don’t stop!” you pleaded, your hips writhing for more.

“Why in _the fuck_ would I, babe?” he glanced up at you with an arched brow. Your ragged moan at his words spinning out, he gave your mound a lingering kiss before continuing his fervent laps at you.

Every few strokes, he thumbed his leaking cockhead. His groans reverberating into you sent your hips grinding against his seemingly insatiable mouth. Alternately lapping at you and taking lingering strokes at your clit left you fighting to breathe. His two thick fingers now steadily pumping into your slick channel had your heels digging into his shoulder blades for anchor.

“G-Gabriel!” you panted, fingers massaging his scalp as you trembled beneath him, “I…I’m gonna-”

“You’re gonna _what?”_ his gravelly voice was muffled in between your thighs. His dark gaze locked with yours, even as he slowed his curls against your sweet spot. Your legs shuddered as the erotic, slick sound of him working himself up grew louder. “Gonna come all over my face?” he rasped, “Isn’t that the _whole point?”_

“Oh. My. Fucking.  _God,”_ you babbled as he lapped at your center with renewed purpose.

He twisted and crooked at your clenching walls. Another long, focused suck at your clit and you were shoved you over the edge. Back arching, you squeezed his digits deep within you. Your hips canted upward so hard that the metal of the desk squeaked beneath your ass.

“Fuck _yes,_ ” he throatily urged as your orgasm seared through you with a hoarse cry. Your thighs twitching, he longingly moaned through a flurry of licks, “Just like...just...like... _that."_

Somewhere in a distant recess of your mind, you worried about your hands clutching his hair in your quivering throes. But he didn’t seem to mind. Not with how he continued swirling his tongue around your folds. Or how the slippery, urgent noise of his other hand wildly working his cock swelled. The lingering heat began stoking up within you yet again, even as his fingers slipped from you.

Suddenly, his bruising grip on your thigh tightened. His broad shoulders twitching, he fisted himself to straining hardness while lustily groaning into you.

“You’re gonna be so fucking gorgeous when you come,” you swore, carding through his hair. Another of his moans skittered along your skin. “C'mon Gabe,” you snapped your hips in attempted rhythm to his hand wrapped around his cock, “Lemme _hear_ you, sweetheart.”

An expert twist and a tug and he climaxed with a husky yell against your sex, spurting hard into his hand.

His shoulders heaving as he stroked himself through it, he slowly caught his breath. A lingering kiss to your inner thigh before he withdrew pulled a sigh from you. His mouth glistening with your essence only made you more desperate. Your yanked him to you in a rough kiss, tasting yourself on him.

“So, I’ll need to hear you make that dirty-ass noise again,” you breathed.

“Feeling’s mutual,” he panted against you.

“This needs to go then,” you fisted your hand in the damp fabric of his t-shirt, “Angela said the more we get you to…release, the faster you’ll, erhm, metabolize the toxins out of your system.”

He smirked, “Oh, don’t let me stop you.”

He stood, wiping his hand down his shirt before he yanked it over his head and tossed it away. It revealed the lightly furred, honed, sharp planes of his torso. Combined with his arousal already starting to tent his black fatigue pants again, the heat rose to your cheeks.

It was definitely shaping up to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> _“dulzura”_ – Spanish for “honey” or “sweetie”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to utilize other methods to heal your teammates besides those fancy biotic fields...

You couldn’t miss the litany of scars crossing Gabriel's bronzed skin as revealed by the loss of his t-shirt. Before you could stop yourself, you slid to your feet and pressed a gentle kiss to the most prominent ones. A duo of raised lines that slashed from his left pectoral downwards to the top right of his abdomen. He greeted your action with a rumbling sigh.

“I’m sorry about these,” you murmured.

He was silent for a long while. “I chose to be a soldier,” he finally said.

“Doesn’t make them matter any less,” you mouthed another scar.

His hand fell to your shoulder. “You weren’t responsible for them… _ughh,”_ he groaned as you sucked a mark to his dark nipple at the same time you slid a hand beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. You palmed his hardening cock while running a fingertip across the slick tip. His muscular thighs twitched at your deliberate motion. “Regardless,” he breathlessly declared, “I  _survived.”_

“Thankfully,” you leaned over to slide the tip of your tongue along a well-defined ridge of his abdomen. It was impossible not to enjoy how his abs clenched.

Pushing at him with your free hand gave him the hint and he backed up to sit on the edge of the bed. You only paused as he kicked off his pants and scooted back to sit propped with his back against the headboard. His heated gaze tracked your movements as you hopped up on bed and kneeled in between his legs. However, he suddenly took you by both hands.

“What are you-?”

“You okay with this?” he asked, voice low.

“With what?” you played dumb.

“Quit stalling while trying  to come up with an answer that you  _think_  I want to hear,” he ordered.

Letting out a deep sigh, you looked everywhere around the room but at him. “If I don’t go on," you shrugged, "You’ll pretty much die-”

“I didn’t ask you that,” Reyes interrupted. “My status has nothing to do with you. So I’d rather you walk out of this room and leave me behind than open you up to anything else that you may regret later.”

“What happened to your ‘no man left behind’ protocol?” you tossed back, “Last I checked, that includes you.”

He gave you a long, contemplative look before he gruffly replied, “My agents’ well-being is my primary responsibility.  _Populus semper. Primum missio."_

You were well aware of Blackwatch's motto, which Gabe established himself. " _People always. Mission first,"_ you quietly translated the Latin.

"It’s never been the other way around," he firmly nodded in agreement, "So I expect an answer to my question.”

You blinked. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Formally requesting it like  _that_  only makes this situation even more all sorts of fucked up,” he snorted, “But go ahead.”

Biting your lip for a moment, you were silent. Then again, as far as you were concerned, honesty was the best way to handle this. “Do you not remember what you  _just_  did to me?” you finally waved at yourself. “I mean, you’ve always had a way with words. But I didn’t know you were  _that_ talented with your mouth.”

He rolled his eyes despite a hand sliding down to rest on your hip. ”That still doesn’t mean I shouldn’t make sure you want this.”

Scooting forward, you hesitated before giving him a firm kiss. Withdrawing, you quietly said, “I want this.”

He cupped your chin, running the pad of his thumb along your jaw. “Again, are you sure?”

“As sure as I’ll ever be.”

With a silent nod, he surged forward to give you a longing kiss. You relaxed into it, hands falling to either side of where you kneeled on the bed between his legs. As he deepened it, he seemed to breath you in before he pulled away. Yet he still shot you a doubtful expression.

"I'm good," you reassured him. Glancing down to take in his arousal, you arched a brow. "Though it seems like you're in need of more  _healing."_

He let out a hitched moan as you took him into your hand. "You could say that," he smirked and slouched forward to press his forehead against yours. As you started stroking him, his ragged breath danced along your neck.

"See," your thumb swiping his slit caused him to judder forward, "Now I'm wondering something about you."

"What,  _muñequita?_ " his voice reverberated against your shoulder. His flurry of sharp, little bites had you throwing your head back with a pleased huff. Bringing up his hands, he started palming your breasts. His thumbs brushing your nipples sent heat flashing through you.

"Just," your hand twisted a few strokes, "How you taste, that's all."

Before he could reply, you leaned down and swiftly guided his thick length into your mouth. “So eager,” he clenched his teeth at how you dipped your head as low as you could manage, “To take it all down.”

His breathy exhalation as you withdrew told you that he would very much prefer just that. Swirling your tongue around the tip of him and smiling at his broken groan, you gamely replied, “Maybe I want to?”

While you slowed your hand, you didn’t completely stop as he let out a ragged laugh. “Maybe you’re _killing_ me,  _cariño.”_ He slid into a moan of appreciation at your increased speed up and down him. “Maybe,” he sharply inhaled, “This a plot to…to  _end_ me.”

“Or  _maybe_  I’ve fantasied about what it’s like to watch you fall apart,” you shyly said, looking up at him through your lashes.

The press of his palm to you cheek had you leaning into his touch. “And maybe I don’t fuckin’ mind that in the slightest,” he rasped.

“Good,” you moved over him, “I’m glad we’ve come to that agreement,” you tongued him again.

He squeezed his eyes closed as you slowly took him back in. His hips jerked upwards as you dragged the flat of your tongue along the underside of his shaft. Licking your way back up, you gave a deep suck before your tongue swirled along his glistening cockhead.

“ _Fuck,”_ he grunted as you deliberately took down more of him. He stared down at you with hooded eyes, entranced at the sight of your lips stretching around his thickness. His cock twitching as you massaged him with one hand, your other fingertips lightly scratched up and down the hard planes of his abdomen.

"Such a lovely mouth on you,”he panted, eyes fluttering closed. HIs hands twisted in your hair as he cajoled, “You’re gonna let me come all down that pretty throat of yours, baby?”

His rough words sent you moaning around him. Sucking more vigorously, you began bobbing your head up and down.

“God- _damn,”_ he rumbled, hips bucking. Breathing through your nose, your hand twisted steadily faster around the base of his cock. His fingertips caressed your jawline, even as he started thrusting up into your warmth. “The  _hell_ did I ever do to deserve you,  _hermosa?!”_

Your groan sent vibrations down his cock and his chest heaving. While you couldn’t take in all of him, you hollowed your cheeks as much as you could. Stroking the rest of him soon had you matching pace with your mouth. Your slick, sloppy sounds sent him growling and burying his hands in your hair with a light yank. Head thrown back and shoulders heaving, his breath came out in rasping, short spurts.

It was easily to feel his thighs tremor under your free hand. A few hard sucks and he bucked up into you. You relentlessly worked him until the hard jerk of his hips signaled he was almost there. At that, you nearly took him all down. He seized, shook and then his snarl of release went straight to your core as he spilled down your throat. Your swallow before he slipped out of your mouth followed by your soft licks along his trembling shaft had him humming your name.

You barely had time to wipe your lips with the back of your hand before he yanked you upwards for a bruising kiss. His hands dropping to your bottom gave you a rough squeeze. Moaning as your tongue slaked against his, he pulled you sit sideways across his lap.

Your palm at his chest revealed he wasn’t quite so hot to the touch. Nevertheless, he still ran far warmer than normal and with an elevated heartbeat. “How are you feeling?” you asked.

“Definitely not like my skin’s on fire anymore,” he began running a hand up and down your thighs, “Or that my heart is going to fucking explode out of my chest.”

“I’d say that’s a small victory,” you lightly retorted.

“Yeah.” Tilting your chin upwards, he gave you a languid kiss. You couldn’t help leaning into him as pulled away. He smirked, “Still horny as fuck, sorry to say.”

You swatted him across his meaty shoulder. “Yet you pretty much look the opposite of repentant.”

“And since when have I ever apologized for anything, safecracker?” he drawled.

“Point taken,” you lightly agreed.

“For example,” he took you by a wrist, “I’m sure in the hell not going to have any regrets about getting you off again.” It was hard to miss him starting to grow hard under your hips. His fingers dropping to brush across your sex got a gasp out of you. “Look at you,” he rasped into your ear before giving it a playful bite that sent you shivering, "All nice and wet for me." Slicking his fingers against you caused you to grind down against his arousal. Gabe’s predatory smile wound you up even more as he asked, “I wonder what other filthy noises I can get out of you,  _amorcito?”_

You obliged him as he slowly worked your folds to your gasps and groans. But he was a tease. Dark gaze locked with yours, he pulled out and sucked his fingers. You nearly came at the sight as he wickedly grinned,  _“S_ _abes a cielo_ _._ Like heaven.”

You quickly maneuvered yourself to straddle him. He closed his eyes, his little exhalations caressing your skin. “Now who’s eager?” you teased him before licking a stripe up the tendon of his neck.

“Can’t wait to properly fuck you,” he hoarsely hummed into your neck before teasing a bite to your shoulder.

“Don’t see anyone around here stopping you, Gabe,” you rocked against his thighs.  

Eyes flying open, he snatched a condom from the drawer of the intable next to bed. Ripping the packet open, he rolled it on. His pleased curse as you finally sunk down onto his throbbing cock thrilled through you.

“Oh _god,”_ you inhaled at the fullness of him stretching you. Each roll of you took in more of him until he was sheathed, hot and tight. Draping your arms around his neck allowed you to balance as he popped his hips up into you.

“I can’t promise I’m gonna be gentle,” he growled against your chest.

“Who asked you to be?” you taunted.

His shot you a toothy smile before rewarding you with a deep thrust that had you whining and pressing your nose into his neck. “Well, then,” he dropped a kiss to your temple, “Let’s see if you can keep up.”

His hand gripped your ass at the same time he ground against you. You let out a pitched gasp at the shock of friction against your clit. It caused him to roll his hips harder, his hiss of pleasure echoing in the air.

His strokes steadily sped up, the frame of the bed starting to bang against the wall. Taking you by surprise, you almost slipped but he easily held you. As you arched into him with your increasingly loud keening, he hauled you forward to suck a peaked nipple into his mouth. He purposely shifted so his cock now stroked against your sweet spot nearly every time.

“Jesus!” you whined and shivered. “Gabe _…_ fucking hell!” you closed your eyes at the overwhelming sensations.

“The way you say my name,” he urged,  _“Again,”_ he demanded.

“Gabriel,” you whispered it like a prayer for deliverance.  _“Gabriel,”_  you fiercely repeated before you captured his mouth with yours.  

Drawing his knees up and planting his feet on the bed gave him more leverage in his thrusts. His hand slid from your behind and down your hip to work over your clit. Combined with the ceaseless cant of hips, he took you apart piece by piece.

Nibbling at your lower lip, he desperately panted, “So fucking.. _.”_  his calloused fingertips slipped and pressed to the sides of your clit at the same time he hilted in you. It sent your mouth falling open in a sharp cry. Electricity seemed to shoot up your spine as he then gripped the back of your neck. You bowed your back as far his embrace allowed as he gasped, “So fucking  _wet.”_

His fingers still slipped up and down you clit, a muffled curse falling from your lips when he started moving in you again. The feel of him grazing your sensitive walls with each deliberate stroke skittered along your sweaty skin. “Please, Gabe _..._ please,  _please!”_ you chanted.

“Well, since you’re begging so _nicely,”_ he breathlessly retorted. You barked out a laugh of disbelief while he dug his hands into your ass at your futile efforts to keep up in riding him. “Such a good girl,” he swore with messy kisses to you. “Your tight little pussy taking all. Of. _Me,”_  he emphasized with each stroke. His hard fucking had you biting his shoulder and babbling reckless nonsense. “Want to,” he groaned, “Want to fuck you forever,  _amorcito.”_

His hips snapped into yours a few more times before your vision seemed to flash white hot.  Your hands scrambled down his sculpted back, clinging to him as you crashed over the edge. Screaming your release and squeezing him deep within you sent him rambling in lyrical Spanish.

A few more hard thrusts and he came with a shuddering yell of your name. His mouth hungrily on yours, the stinging grip of his fingers was forgotten. The final jerks of his hips left you whimpering before collapsing against him.

Panting, he pulled back, his bright gaze meeting yours. However, you weren’t expecting the delicate brush of his fingertips down your throat. Nor the way he leaned in and chastely pressed his lips to you. “You look beautiful like this,” he uttered.

Your eyes widened. ‘”Gabriel,” you glanced away, “You don’t have to say all that.”

“I’m only telling the truth,” he shrugged.

“Gabe-”

You were cut off by him wrapping his arms around your waist to nuzzle his nose against yours. “You know I don’t abide lying when I'm off the clock. Or bullshit. I’ve got no reason to start to now.”

Your mind raced at that. “I can’t argue against that,” you slowly nodded.

“Precisely,” he kissed the underside of your jaw.

Without warning, he slipped out of you and effortlessly flipped you to your back. “A little warning!” you nearly shrieked at the show of his enhanced speed and strength. ”Again,” you took a shaky breath, “You move scarily fast.”

He slipped off the condom and tossed it into the trash can next to the bed. Dropping down to lie next to you, his hand quickly soothed your side. “Didn’t mean to startle you,” he declared. “Still doesn’t mean you’re not slow as hell,” he waggled his brows, “Maybe less time sitting behind a desk all day could fix that?”

“I suck at field work,” you snorted, “Besides, it isn’t my expertise.”

“Getting comfortable can get you killed, safecracker,” he drawled.

“Ugh, not this again,” you groaned with a smack to his forearm. You immediately noticed he no longer felt quite so feverish, even as you continued, “Christ, why are you so salty all the time?”

He rewarded you with a nip just to the side of your breast that caused you to let out a moan. “At least you aren’t completely offensive and calling me spicy,” he rolled his eyes.

You ran a hand through his messy locks. He grunted in appreciation as his mouth traveled lower. “Obviously I wouldn’t since salt isn’t a spice,” you shrugged.

His bawdy laugher surprised you as he moved upward to drop a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “I’ve been trying to tell Jack that for  _years.”_  You inhaled back a giggle as he added, “Then again, I don’t see much in the spice rack of a pretty farm boy from Indiana.”

“He  _is_ awfully pretty,” you teased.

He let out an easy laugh. “I’m sure in the hell not deaf, dumb and blind on that front,  _trust_  me.”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind being on his OW-7069 form either,” you winked.

“Best watch yourself,” he smirked, big hands running down your sides to push apart your knees, “Or you’re going to pay for that.” His wicked promise combined with the ticklish feel of him rubbing little circles along your thighs only had you biting your lower lip in anticipation.

You swiftly sat up to murmur the challenge into his ear. “I’d like to see you try, Reyes.”

He pushed you back to lie back on the bed. Taking your wrists in one hand allowed him to easily lock them above your head. You squirmed a bit, but were securely held. “Seems you like testing my limits,” he growled.

“So what?” you breezily replied. Your stomach fluttered you as he slightly tightened his grip, “I don’t see you doing anything about it.”

“That a dare, now?” he dropped his head to kiss is way down your breasts. How he patiently sucked at your skin in between each of them had you arching up to him. Especially as his fingers started teasing your folds, parting you with each nimble motion.

“Wait… _oh!”_ you let out a hitched breath as he sucked at a nipple. It was made all the more intense as he swiped his fingers against your clit at the same time. Still sensitive from your earlier efforts, the feel of his coarse beard rubbing against your chest heightened it. Your hips shifted upward for more contact.

Releasing your wrists, he slid down on the bed. His hand went under one of your knees to push it upward while he draped your other one over his shoulder. His position easily held you in place. Which made the sparks skitter all over you as his tongue teased your sex.

“Right t-there,” you pled.

“I  _know,”_  he cockily replied, giving you an achingly slow lick. You bucked, whining for more. He chuckled before pressing a kiss just to the side of your clit.

“Please,” you panted, hands slipping through his soft hair.

“You gonna be good for me?” he coolly asked, even as he lapped at your increasing wetness. Your thighs twitched at his feather-light touches around you. “You aren’t going to go mouthing off again, are you?” he purposely avoided your clit. “‘Cause I have a mighty low tolerance for,” he swirled his tongue a bit harder while still avoiding what you wanted most, “ _Troublemakers,”_ he insisted against you.

“Fuck you, Gabe!” you choked out, fingertips massaging his scalp to urge him on.

“If you’re nice,” his sudden suck on you sent you gulping for breath, “I just might do that," he darkly laughed.

The vibration of his voice had you moaning and starting to shake. You vainly tried to chase your release. But he suddenly stopped to scoot back up the bed. Before you could protest at him being such a bastard, he buried his cock in you in one, breathless stroke.

Reyes twined his hand with yours and hungrily insisted, “Fucking hell, you take me so…damn… _good.”_ Sucking your bottom lip into his mouth, he steadily sped up his drives.

“D-damn… _uugh,_ ” you stammered, bucking up into him.

“So fucking exquisite-”

“That's just…just the...drugs talking,” you breathlessly interrupted. His solid frame on top of you for the first time was intoxicating. Wrapping your legs around his waist and pressing your heels into his firm ass drove home all that honed strength. Drawing your fingers through his hair all askew and dragging them down his neck, you heaved, “Everything’s…it’s heightened.”

“Nope,” he gave a deliberate roll of his hips.

“Yes,” you bucked up into him.

 _“Nope,”_ he smirked, grinding against you and drawing out your whine.

Your hoarse words caught in your throat at his cock sweeping over your sweet spot. Damn him for not playing fair in the  _best_  of ways. “The pheromones between us are…are synthesized,” you barely got out.

 _“No,”_  he insisted, looking up at you with a pout, “They’re  _not_.”

His expression endearing, you couldn’t hold back a grin. Especially as he rose up to press his mouth to your cheek. At the swipe of his thumb across your lips, you sucked it into your mouth. Eyes locking with his, you swirled your tongue around him, earning his hitched inhalation.

“I  _mean_  it,” he groaned, eyes sliding shut as he slowed his drives, “You…only want _you.”_

His pelvis dragged against your clit, sending you trembling. You scratched your hand along his back and he bit his way down your skin, his tongue tenderly laving away each sting. 

“I-I’m gonna…” you whimpered, jerking up against his unyielding bulk as he sheathed himself to the hilt. “Oh,  _fuck!”_ you mewled.

He took you with a rumbling curse before his mouth desperately found yours again. His free hand palming your breasts, you sucked your mouth to every bit of his sweaty skin you could manage. You weren’t sure, but it sounded as though he muttered something about “beautiful,” “taste you,” and “unbelievable,” interspersed with rambling Spanish between each delightfully sloppy kiss.

Achingly tight within you, before long, he fucked you steadily harder with a snap of his hips. It left you shivering with every pulse across your inner walls. Your thighs fell open against the onslaught as you implored, “I can’t…Gabriel…I-I  _need_ to-”

“I’ve got you,  _cariño,”_ he rasped. A hand dropped to grip your ass for a quick moment. “C’mon, that’s it,” his fingers slicked along your clit with relentless strokes,  _“That’s it.”_

The searing hot coil in your belly stretched and snapped with your labored breath as you tightened around him. Body arching and toes curling, your free hand clawed at his shoulder as you came with a sharp series of wrecked gasps.

Regardless, he didn’t let up. The rolling of his hips deliberately slowed but still snaked against yours. Legs jerking upwards, you were once again a begging mess as he drove you higher once more. “I think you’ve got another one in you,” he panted before fiercely kissing you, “You want that,  _hermosa?”_

“Y-Yes,” you squeezed your eyes shut at the dizzying feel of his cock leisurely gliding over your channel. You were so sensitive, that was all it took to keep you dancing along the edge of another orgasm. “All of you, Gabriel…gimme all of you.”

His rumbling sigh filled your ears. “You’re  _so_  good to me,” he peppered your face with achingly gentle kisses as he took both your hands in his and brought them above your head. Pressing them into the mattress, he was now skin to skin with you. His hot strength surrounded you as he sheathed his cock with each relentless stroke. Your shivering cries fell from your mouth.

 _“Mi cielo,_  look at you,” he rasped at your ear at the same time he trapped both your wrists in one hand. His other one fell to your hip, caressing you as he sped up his thrusts. You arched your back, your hard nipples dragging against the sculpted planes of his chest. “All hot beneath me,” he brushed his lips across your cheek. “ _Fuck,_ wish I could have you...like this… _always.”_

You didn’t care that your throat was dry, or that your words were broken as you called his name. It only took a few curls of his fingers against your folds and you were utterly gone. You came with a choked, sobbing scream, your body writhing as you bucked on his cock.

Releasing your wrists let him wrap his arms around you. He buried his nose in your hair and doggedly fucked you through your clenching orgasm. His mouth repeating your name against your skin, a final, erratic jolt of his hips and he spilled into you with a trembling howl.

You didn’t know how long it took you to move or properly form words or thoughts again. You may have passed out. As the next thing you clearly remembered was collapsing back onto the bed in an exhausted, quivering heap of limbs.

Skin sweaty, the chill of the room unexpectedly hit you. But before you could pull up the blankets, Gabe rolled you over and pulled against him. He admittedly formed a human heater of sorts with his chest at your back and legs intertwined with yours. At the same time, you weren’t expecting him to be a cuddler.

“You don’t have to do this,” you muttered when he immediately dropped his chin to your shoulder at the same time he wound an arm around your waist.

“Maybe I want to,” he tiredly said against you.

“Oh…okay,” you swallowed.

He must have felt you stiffen in his arms. “Calm the hell down,” he yawned, “I don’t bite. Well, unless you want me to.” You could hear the amusement in his voice. Especially as he nipped his teeth to the shell of your ear. However, he dropped a kiss to the same spot, soothing the sting.  _“Relax,”_ he ordered while running a hand up and down your side.

Hearing his breathing slow, you felt yourself drifting off. “Thanks.”

“All because of you, I didn’t die in a horny fucking mess, sweetheart,” he murmured. Warmth flared through you at his easy endearment. How he shifted so that you were firmly ensconced in the comfort of his arms immediately left you feeling languid and loose-limbed. “So yeah, thank  _you._ Now sleep.” A brush of his lips to your jaw settled the last of your worry.

After a few minutes, he drifted off. Fatigue taking you as well, your eyes fluttered closed.

There was always tomorrow morning to tackle whatever the fuck had just occurred between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**
> 
>  
> 
>  _"muñequita"_ \- "little doll" in Spanish, general term of affection.
> 
>  _"cariño"_ \- "sweetie" in Spanish.
> 
>  _“amorcito”_ – “little love” in Spanish.
> 
>  _“Sabes a cielo”_ – “You taste like heaven” in Spanish.
> 
>  _“hermosa”_ \- “pretty one” in Spanish.
> 
>  _“Mi cielo”_ – “My sky” in Spanish, general term of affection.
> 
>  _Populus semper. Primum missio"_ \- Latin for “People always. Mission first." This isn’t my own saying. Rather’s a tweak on the unofficial motto of the U.S. Air Force, which is “People first. Mission always.”


	4. Chapter 4

You found yourself coming to at the sounds of rustling and quiet voices. Rolling over on the unfamiliar bed, you immediately felt the aches and pains snapping through you. It was then you recalled what’d occurred between you and Reyes. “Shit,” you muttered to yourself. Your feet tangled in the sheets, you clutched a pillow in your hands at your side. You tried to lift your head, but your headache put an end to that notion.

“Reyes?” your voice cracked as you reached behind you.

Except the space was empty.

“I’m just running a few tests to ensure you’re fully healed,” an accented voice said from the far side of the room closest to the door.

 _Angela?_ your mind raced.

“I feel fine, Doc.”

That was definitely Gabriel. The mild irritation dancing around the edges of the words indicated as much.

“And it’s my responsibility to ensure I have the results to back that up,” Angela firmly replied, “We don’t know if you’ll relapse.”

“Honestly, I’ve never felt better.”

“Feelings don’t back up data.”

“Instincts-”

“The same way I never question your proven expertise?” Angela cut him off, “I should hope you have confidence in mine after all these years, hmm?” A long silence fell between them. “Your survival is my highest priority, Gabriel,” her voice softened, “You’ve always known that.”

“Fine then,” he snorted.

“You know, it doesn’t hurt to have others worry over you. Especially your friends.”

“I thought I was just your patient, Angie?” he sounded more relaxed. Amused, even.

“You will _always_ be my friend,” she insisted with a light chuckle, “Now stand still, please.”

Your eyes adjusted to the brighter lights of the room to see the doctor starting to take a blood sample from his inner arm. The calming, yellow glow of a biotic field encased the rest of Gabriel, who was half dressed in his black fatigue pants. Projected onto the wall next to him was a 3D hologram in various, vivid colors. It showed the moving charts of his vitals in real-time.

You must have made more noise than you thought, as Angela chirped without turning around, “And how are you feeling, _meine Liebe?”_

“Exhausted,” you yawned without sitting up.  

“Oh, I wonder why?” Gabriel smirked. Angela didn’t appear to react, asking him to open his mouth so that she could take his baseline temperature.

“You're awful full of jokes for a man who just nearly _died,”_ you sarcastically replied.  

“Always,” he grinned around the thermometer, “Best way to deal with crazy shit like thi-” 

“Please keep your mouth shut, Gabriel,” Angela brightly said, “I need to ensure the readings are correct.”

"Thanks, Doc!” you let out a sleepy chuckle. Gabriel’s scowl only made you laugh even more.  As Angela ran him through a litany tests, you felt yourself drifting off again. Before you knew it, sleep took you.

* * *

The feel of a light trail of kisses traveling down your left arm pleasantly stirred you awake. Fluttering your eyes open revealed Gabriel pressing his mouth to your arm. Catching your gaze, he gave you playful bite. You couldn’t hold back a giggled snort at the ticklish sensation.

“So you’re up now,” he languidly said into your forearm before moving back up to lie against your side.

“Barely,” you let out a loud yawn and stretched your arms above your head. Flexing your legs and pointing your toes, you shrugged through the aches from your movements. “I can barely move, no thanks to you.” You flashed him a grin to take the sting out of your words.

He chuckled and sat up on his elbow to lean over where you lay. You were surprised at how gently his fingers twisted through the tangled ends of your hair as he replied, “Most people would take that as a compliment, considering the circumstances that got us here.”

You glanced at the clock on the wall in front of the bed. It’d been a few hours since you woke up to his check-up. Another yawn from you had Gabe arching a brow as his hand moved from your hair and took you by the wrist. You winced at the sudden contact.

He frowned at your reaction. “Athena, undim lights,” he ordered.

 _“As requested, Commander Reyes,”_ the program chirped. You were grateful that the room gradually grew lighter versus immediately going from twilight to noon bright. Though it suddenly occurred to you that you didn’t know whether or not everything had been recorded. You sure in the fuck hoped not...or perhaps yes...for your later personal use? You 'd definitely have to hack the servers to ensure it was permanently deleted...

"Fucking _hell!"_  Gabe snarled, taking you in under the lights.

You flinched at his outburst, even as you demanded, “Care to share with the rest of the class why you're freaking out-?”

“All of the bruising,” he let out a deep exhale as his fingertips brushed the dark blemishes at your wrist. Looking up, his expression fell at what you assumed were more at your neck and travelling down your chest. His hand trailing downwards, he watched your face for your reaction as he lightly pressed along various spots of your skin. The ache proved the worst at your inner thighs. You couldn’t hold back a hiss as he ran a palm in between your legs.

His sudden, feather light kisses along your stomach to your breasts and up your neck caused the heat to creep up your body. Especially as he apologized in between them. Coming to your mouth, he gave you a fervent kiss.

“Forgive me _,”_ he muttered.

“Gabe,” you steadily replied, “You obviously didn’t mean to-”

“I should have never-”

“Uh, Gabe-”

“You look like I beat the ever living _shit_ out of-”

“You obviously didn’t, Gabe.”

“Christ, I’m sor-”

 _“Gabriel!”_ you clapped a hand over his mouth. That finally seemed to shut him up. “I’d rather a little bit of aches and pains to ensure you didn’t, I don’t know, die? At least we can agree to that?” He slowly nodded his head. “Good… _hey!”_ you exclaimed in surprise at the feel of him nipping your palm. Pulling away, you couldn’t miss his smirk.  Popping him along his ribs, you pointed to the floor in front of the door where your box of supplies was scattered. “If you’re that worried, Angela gave me a biotic field you can use on me.”

“You can never accuse the Doc of not being prepped,” Gabe quipped as a wave of sleepiness hit you.  

“So what do we do now?” you murmured while cracking one eye open.

Gabe lightly rolled you over to your back before balancing himself on his forearms over you. “I know I’m certainly hungry,” he shot you brief grin.

“Sorry,” you yawned, “But I’m all sexed out and sore in places I didn’t even know I had, as you noticed. Great job, soldier.” You didn’t expect the frown that flashed across his face as you continued, “You’re going to have to track someone else down.”

“I didn’t mean hungry like _that,”_ he rolled his eyes, despite beginning to trace a fingertip up and down your ribs. The ticklish sensation caused you to slightly squirm. Yet you found yourself settled by the contact. “I meant _literally_ hungry; I’m god-damned starving, considering I haven’t eaten since before the mission. I’m asking you to get some breakfast with me.”

You blinked a few times as comprehension dawned on you. Eyes darting away to glance at the clock again, you looked back to find his expression oddly expectant. “Oh,” you swallowed, “I see…I didn’t think you’d want to deal with…” you fluttered a hand between the two of you, “After we did all of...well, _you know-”_

“Never mind,” he snapped, cutting you off and rolling from on top of you. He swiftly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he wiped a hand down his face. “Forget I asked, safecracker.”

You flinched at the return of his usual sarcasm. However, you moved to your knees. Throwing all caution to the wind to drop a kiss on his shoulder blade, you admonished, “Christ, Gabriel.” You didn’t miss how he stilled at your use of his full name. You still declared, “At least wait for me to answer before you go jumping to conclusions.”

He snapped, “You didn’t sound too enthused.”

“Maybe because breakfast isn’t an option since its four in the morning and the cafeteria doesn’t start hot food until 5am?” you questioned. When he didn’t reply for a while, you pressed your mouth to the nape of his neck. How he immediately relaxed caused you to grin against his skin. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday either. So yeah, despite my normal, non-SEP enhanced metabolism,” you pointed at yourself, “I’m starving over here too.”

He slowly turned around to face you. His inscrutable expression caused you to begin backing away. At least until he reached out to pull you flush against him. The heat rolling off of him against you returned, warm and now familiar.

“Food later then?” he asked.

“Sure,” you lightly punched him in the forearm, “Dumbass!”

He rewarded you by springing forward and capturing your mouth with his. It sent you both crashing back down to the mattress. Thankfully, one of his arms wrapped around your waist at the last moment to protect you from the brunt of the impact. His other hand tilted your chin into his eager kiss. Your tongue thoroughly exploring his mouth, his hips lightly pressed into yours. You moaned in delight and lightly scratched your nails down his broad shoulders. He growl of approval sent you heaving up against him.

He pecked a kiss to you before withdrawing with a huff, “That’s _Commander_ Dumbass to you, _cariño_.”

You burst out laughing as you shimmied from under him to get to your feet. Taking one of the blankets allowed you to cover yourself. Which was rather ridiculous considering the hours spent with Gabe having you in pretty much every which way possible. “I need a shower first,” you jerked your thumb over your shoulder at the bathroom, “Then we get food.”

“Mind if I join you in there?” he suggestively drawled while looking you up and down.

You cocked your head to the side as he rose to his feet. How solid muscle rippled under his burnished skin and down his abdomen as he stretched his arms over his head caused your throat to go dry. The way his messy, curling hair flopped over his forehead just made you want to run your hands through it again. And his mischievous grin at you meant he knew damn well he was showing off.

You felt the familiar heat beginning to pool between your legs. Yeah, you were sore. But still, the man was undeniably gorgeous. And with some newly discovered, hidden depths.

“Only,” you poked a finger into his chest, “If you promise to be gentle with me.”

Taking your hand, he turned it over and lightly brushed his lips across your palm. His deliberate tenderness caused you to shiver. “Of course I can do that,” he looked up at you through dark lashes.

“Consider this your official invitation then,” you breathed. It turned into a pleased squeal as he suddenly swept you up into his arms and carried you into the bathroom. All while somehow yanking the blanket from around you and tossing it away.

Well, it looked like those sex stimulants weren’t such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _“meine Liebe"_ – “My dear” in German, feminine


End file.
